Homesick for The Holidays: A Pearlshipping Christmas Story
by DawnFanGurl
Summary: Dawn gets very homesick on her first Christmas out on her journey and needs comfort more than ever.Ash who knows what shes going through attempts to cheer her up. I was bored and sick with a fever and cough so I wrote this on a day home from School. Enjoy and excuse any spelling mistakes. PEARLSHIPPING DXA DawnxAsh!


Homesick On The Holidays

A Pearlshipping Story

It was Christmas Eve in the region of Sinnoh everyone was busying celebrating and very excited for the next morning including Ash,Pikachu and their friends Dawn & Brock. Dawn,the girl of the trio was just finishing up wrapping her moms gift to send out to her, this was her first Christmas out on her journey to become a top coordinator. As she was writing a note to her mom she never realized how homesick she really was she began to get emotional after she finished and ran out to the patio where she sat on the chair swing where the tears began to fall ,she began to break down.

"Guys I made some hot chocolate come and get it!" called Brock. Only Ash and Pikachu came out. "Wheres Dawn?!" asked Brock "She's probably finishing up her wrapping I bet she'll be out soon" said Ash " Want me to let her know?" He added

"Sure!" Said Brock.

Ash went and knocked on the bedroom door. "Hey Dawn! Brock's got some hot cocoa waiting in the kitchen want some?" No answer

"Dawn! Dawn..are you okay in there?" Ash said opening the door she wasn't in her bedroom he looked around to her through the glass door to the deck sitting on the chair swing. Ash went and entered the deck sliding the door shut behind him.

"Hey!" he said standing in front of her.

"Oh hey!" Dawn said smiling weakly as she looked up her eyes looking puffy and red.

"Brock has some hot chocolate waiting in the kitchen wanna come?" asked Ash

"No thanks!" Said Dawn shaking her head as she looked down again

"You alright?" asked Ash

"I..I'm fine" Dawn stuttered her cheeks began to leak with tears.

"No need to worry" she forced half smile across her face.

"Dawn? Are you crying?" Ash asked

"Maybe.."said Dawn shrugging

"There isn't a maybe it's yes or no..listen to me I know you're not fine" said Ash as he sat beside her on the chair swing, Dawn bit her lip fighting not to cry aloud as his thigh brushed hers as he sat close to her."Now now what's got you in this state of emotion? Lets discuss it" he said.

"N...No...I'm okay" said Dawn

"You don't have to do that with me anymore pretending everything is okay when it's not we've been traveling companions for 7 months you can tell me anything" said Ash putting a hand on her arm.

"I'm not sure if I wanna talk about it" said Dawn laying her face in the palm of her hands

"Hey..I just wanna try and help you" said Ash taking her hands away from her face and held them to his chest.

"Alright wanna guess?" Said Dawn

"Hmmm...Homesickness" said Ash.

Dawn nodded "How'd you guess?"

"I have my ways" Ash said smiling."Something I can do to cheer you up?"He asked. Tears began to run faster and faster as Dawn quietly wept. "It's...Just so hard cuz...this is my first Christmas...without my mom it's difficult for her too because this is our 2nd Christmas without dad there since he died" Dawn sobbed as she collapsed in Ash's arms crying with her face in his lap.

"Oh Dawn.." He said gently as he stroked her hair. She reminded him of when he had his first Christmas on his journey.

"I remember feeling the exact same way on my first Christmas and still do sometimes but you don't need to feel that way. Neither you or your mom are alone you've got your Pokemon, me, Pikachu and Brock and your mom has Glameow and Umbrieon no need to worry right?" Said Ash

"Yea no need!" Said Dawn cheerfully.

"You alright?" said Ash

"I..I dunno" said Dawn breaking down again.

"Awe Dawn! Come here" said Ash rapping his arms tightly around her as she put her face in his shoulder and cried harder clinging to him clutching handfuls of his vest.

"Shh it's ok" Ash whispered hugging her back even tighter as he rocked her gently and kissed her on the forehead and held her till she quit crying. He then realized all she needed really was a good cry to let out,a comforting words and a hug to feel better.

"Better?" Asked Ash

"A little" said Dawn whipping her eyes

"Feels good to let it all out and get a hug doesn't it?" Said Ash

"Sure does" said Dawn.

"Now Listen if there is anything else Brock or I could do for you?You let us know? Dawn we love you and want to take good care of you" Ash said

"You..Love me?" said Dawn wondering if she heard him right

"Of course I do! You, me and Brock we're a family,I'd risk my life for you! I know it seems weird coming from me I'm a very dense guy and don't show as often as Brock but just know you're my best friend!" Said Ash taking her hand holding it close to his chest

"Best friends!?" Asked Dawn

"We are?right?!"asked Ash

Dawn smiled and nodded

"We sure are! I've never heard you say that to me before,Ash" said Dawn

"We'll you have now! I love you Dawn! So much" said Ash

Dawn let out a giggle of joy "I love you too!" She said as they hugged again

"Oh!"said Ash as they broke the hug

"What?"asked Dawn

"Come!" Said Ash as he grabbed her arm and tugged her along and took her back into the bedroom.

"Wait here" said Ash as he went into the closet and he soon came back with a small wrapped present in his hand.

"I want you to open our present from me today the suspense was killing me and I wanna see you open it now ..here!"he said handing her the gift

Dawn took it and unwrapped it to see a velvet case and she opened it to see a pretty gold Chimcar chain necklace

"It's a locket open it"said Ash

Dawn opened it to see a message in graved "No need to worry...as long as you have me with you

Love Ash"

Dawns eyes filled up with tears , happy ones.

"Oh ash you got this engraved for me?!" Asked Dawn

Ash blushed and nodded "cost an extra $30 did it for you!"

"Awe you didn't have to do this Ash!" Said Dawn

"I know but..it was worth it just to see that beautiful smile on your face" he said

Dawn threw her arms around his neck tightly while Ash wrapped his arms around her waist even tighter

"No ones ever gotten me a gift this special to me it's so sweet thank you!" Said Dawn pecking his cheek

"No problem I'm so glad you love it"

said Ash!

"Wanna put it on?"

"Sure!" Said Dawn as he took it and slipped it around her neck and clipped it in place.

"I don't think I'll ever take it off" she proclaimed.

"Um dawn"said Ash

"What is it?" asked Dawn

Ash cocked his head towards the ceiling as she looked up to see mistletoe

"We're ...under..mistletoe" said Dawn

"Yeah!"said Ash

"And were supposed to do something" said Dawn taking steps closer.

"Uh huh.." said Ash

"We're supposed to kiss you goof" said Dawn

"Oh yea" said Ash as she pulled him closer to her they were standing so close that their stomachs were pressed together.

"..So you gonna kiss me or what Ash?!" said Dawn

Ash reached out to take her face and cradled it in his hands and caressed her cheek with his thumb. He stood there for a couple seconds just looking into her blue eyes then slowly started to lean in closer as they touched noses,Dawn could feel his breath on her chin he smelt like peppermint from all the candy canes they had today.

"Go on.."she whispered smiling at him.

Not long after she felt his lips brush hers, she then began to nudge his lips back, it felt like they'd been kissing forever. Ash had kissed many girls throughout his journey but never felt this amazing during a kiss. He then soon learned he was in love with his best with Dawn when she and Kenny kissed she never felt this way.

They soon parted and then Dawn spoke

"Ash!..Wow!" said Dawn

"You liked it?" He said

"Yea a lot! You're quite the kisser Ash Ketchum!"said Dawn

Ash laughed then spoke

"Dawn I..I think I'm on love with you like I've had a crush on you since we met"

"me too!" Said Dawn

"So will you be my girlfriend?!"he asked

"I'd thought you'd never ask!..Yes!"said Dawn as she hugged him while Ash picked her up and planted a smooch on her cheek.

"So I guess we're official" Ash said

"Yea" said Dawn as they squeezed hands and kissed again but just briefly as Brock interrupted

"Hey you guy...Whoa when did this happen?! ...How did I miss it? ..How could I not see this coming?!"he gasped

"You didn't miss anything it happened just now!"said Dawn

"Oh well I'm happy for you guys! " said Brock!

"Thanks! Can you just give us a few seconds?"said Ash

"Yea of course!" Said Brock as he went back to the kitchen area.

They then leaned in and shared one more kiss and quick cuddle then walked off hand in hand to join Brock.


End file.
